


Not Anniversary #76

by AngstMom



Series: The Fall of Heroes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Open Ending, Sappy, Snippet of a larger story, ambiguous ending, part of something bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: Jack is forgetful, but he still tries his best.Gabe POV, set before and after the fall off Overwatch.





	Not Anniversary #76

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That Boi Conner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+Boi+Conner).



Jack, in a word, could be described simply as inattentive. Even with advanced technologies and reminders sounding off every five minutes, the strike commander would still miss important meetings. So it came as no surprise to Gabe that when their anniversary rolled around, Jack was nowhere to be found. An hour of searching and a few broken walls later, Gabe finally figured out that Jack was at a meeting. A meeting that had apparently been going on for the last four hours.

With an attitude less than pleased, Gabe stalked back to his quarters. The diningware set up on his little table in the conjoined kitchen mocked him, and in a fit of anger he took it all and threw it into the sink. His nice shoes didn't make enough satisfactory thunks, so he stomped as hard as he could to his bed and flopped down. An anger headache had already formed, and Gabe lay there for another hour till sleep finally took him.

.o°0°o.

The bed dipping is what woke Gabe from his fitful slumber, and he reacted quickly, pinning his assailant to the mattress.

“I love you too, Gabe, but I just got out of a seven hour long meeting.”

Jack’s voice was rough from use, and in the dim light that filtered in from outside Gabe could see how tired the man looked.

“That's the price you pay for being Strike Commander, Morrison,” it came out as more of a growl than Gabe had intended and he could see Jack wince a little.

“Yeah, well, can't say I envy you with Blackwatch, though I'd enjoy a little peace once in a while.”

With a sigh, Gabe released Jack from his hold, choosing instead to lay over the man to keep him down. Jack's head was tucked into his neck, his warm breaths ghosting across Gabe’s neck. Slowly, Jack's arms wound themselves around Gabe and he let out a deep sigh.

“How many walls did you punch and how many need some cosmetic fix up?” The question broke the silence, reminding Gabe why he still had a pounding headache.

“Four walls, only two really need to be fixed, the third is an easy cover up.”

Jack let out a tired sigh that ended in a soft groan. “What happened this time?”

He knew Jack had most likely forgotten their anniversary, but it still hurt to hear him admit it, even if it wasn't outright. Groaning, Gabe lifted himself up, immediately regretting it as Jack’s arms fell away. He looked the man in the eye, stark baby blues meeting mottled brown. They seemed genuinely concerned, even if his tone had been exasperated. Gabe leaned down and kissed Jack gently on the lips, flopping back onto the bed at the man’s side.

“Doesn't matter now, you're tired, I'm tired, we both have training tomorrow, I just want to sleep with my boyfriend.”

Jack hummed, the tone indicating discontent, but he curled into Gabe easily, toeing at Gabe’s shoes in a weak attempt to get the older man to remove them. Rolling his eyes, Gabe shucked them off, reveling in the satisfying thunks as they hit the floor. Jack was asleep in minutes, his breaths even and deep, only stuttering when his lungs pushed against a bruised rib. Gabe lay there for a long while, lifting a hand to card through Jack’s blonde locks, he'd remind him to shower in the morning.

  
It was a week or so later that Gabe found himself in the middle of a ridiculous amount of cheap paper confetti, a very apologetic looking Jack in the hallway, and a large pot of his boyfriend’s personalized curry and tortilla soup on the table. Jack wore the apron Ana had gotten Gabe the year before, the ridiculous design seemed to mock him even now. Flecks of cheese and curry covered Jack's chest and torso, a smear of the same food across his cheek. It was endearing, but Gabe had no idea why it was happening.

Jack must have seen his confusion, and smiling nervously he exclaimed “Happy not anniversary, Gabe!”

The man looked tired, but then again Jack looked tired most days. It shocked Gabe, that Jack remembered, that Jack took the time to come here, that he made food, that his shitty surprise welcome was endearing. Without a word, Gabe made his way down the hallway, reaching out he pulled Jack into a tight embrace.

“Not anniversary?” He snarked, kissing the younger man's cheek.

Jack chuckled as he returned the embrace. “I missed it last week, I had this whole thing planned and I totally spaced during the meeting. So even though it's technically not our anniversary anymore I still wanted to do something. Think of it as a not anniversary, in place of our actual anniversary.”

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

Gabe dove in for a kiss, effectively stopping any retort Jack might have given. They spent another five minutes in the hallway before making their way to the dining room and enjoying the food Jack had made. At one point Gabe looked him in the eye and threw a chile pepper in his bowl. Jack only laughed and stole a spoonful.

At the end of the night, Gabe fiddled with the small box in his pocket. He watched as Jack did the dishes, admiring the man’s broad back. Jack had shooed him away when he'd tried to help, claiming it was his way of apologizing. The night wasn't romantic in the traditional sense, but they had never really been traditional people to begin with. Gabe stood silently and made his way over to where Jack was, winding his arms around his waist and resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Marry me?”

The question was spoken softly, and Gabe could feel a whole body shudder wrack Jack’s frame. The dish in his hand was dropped back into the water. Jack turned slowly, Gabe’s arms still wrapped around him.

“Gabe?”

Gabe slid down to his knees, hands holding fast to Jack's thighs. He looked up at him, hoping his expression conveyed what he was feeling.

“Jack Morrison,” he slipped the box from his pocket, opening it up for Jack to see the simple silver band, “Marry me?”

Baby blue eyes were misty, and Gabe could see Jack's lower lip tremble. He reached down and tried to tug Gabe up, and he followed without hesitation. Still damp hands clung to Gabe’s back as Jack hugged him and took a shuddered breath.

“You jerk,” he wheezed, “I wanted to ask first.”

They both devolved into wet laughter as Jack pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. It was a pretty gold band, fitted perfectly to Gabe's finger. Dishes forgotten, they found themselves tucked together on the couch, a throw blanket pulled around their shoulders.

“It's gold beneath the silver,” Gabe spoke softly, rubbing the hand adorned with the ring. “The longer you wear it the more the silver is rubbed away, revealing the gold.”

“Ever the romantic,” Jack chuckled, “If you look on the inside of yours you'll find our phrase.”

“Mi Luna, Mi Sol, Mi Amor?”

“Si,” Jack giggled, pressing a kiss to Gabe's jaw as the older man slipped the ring off to look.

The writing was simple, but the carve was deep, inlaid with bright silver. The phrase glistened back at him, and his chest felt warm. Slipping it back on, Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack's hairline, wrapping his arms tightly around his fiancé.

“I love you.”

Jack beamed at him and dove in to press a kiss to Gabe's lips. “I love you too.”

* * *

 Reaper stood above the broken headstone that marked the empty grave of Jack Morrison. He knelt before it and brushed away the dead grass and pebbles. His hand looked empty, even adorned with metal claws and hard fibered cloth. He'd lost the ring in the explosion, never to be seen again. Next to Jack's headstone was his own, well kept and surrounded by old flowers and unlit candles.

The creak of the cemetery gate had Reaper misting away from the graves, behind a statue of an angel. In the late dusk light Reaper watched a figure stalk forward to the spot he'd previously occupied. They knelt before his headstone and lit the candles, removing the old flowers and placing new ones in their stead. Reaper watched in silent rage as they continued to kneel at his empty tomb.

The soldier, yes it was in fact Soldier: 76, tugged at his jacket, his right hand covering his left as it laid over his chest. After a minute or two he reached up to remove his faceplate and visor, revealing the marred face of Jack  Morrison. It still angered Reaper that even after all Jack did to him, after all the wrongs and crimes he'd committed, he still found that face to be handsome. Scarred severely from the explosion that ended their lives, and he still was the most beautiful man Reaper had ever known. The soldier’s mouth opened to speak, and Reaper subconsciously leaned in to hear as Jack's voice carried over to where Reaper stood, and for a moment he thought he could feel his heart beat.

“Happy not anniversary,” a shuddered and labored breath, “Mi Luna, Mi Sol, Mi Amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small gift for a good friend of mine. We joke and occasionally play Overwatch together. If you're wondering what the series thing is, this oneshot is set in the same universe as another OW fic I'm writing. It can't be a stand alone, or when the other fic is posted you can yell and cry at me for the ending scene and what it means.
> 
> Love ya Conner!!


End file.
